osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kunal "Koyo" Rahman
Appearance Kunal has a crisp appearance of one who is raised in the Middle East or South Asia. With a sculpted face, high cheekbones, warm brown eyes, and straight black hair. His general attire consists of a muscle shirt which is covered up somewhat by a button up shirt that is white with blue stripes. He wears jeans with skate shoes and thin gunmetal glasses over his eyes. In terms of accessories, Kunal wears a necklace with a Garnet gemstone in the centre, and a bracelet on his wrist with an emerald in the centre. His other hand has a wristwatch and on his right shoulder is a tattoo with the word "Death" written in kanji. He can also oftentimes be seen with either a book or earbuds trailing down from his ears into his phone. His body's muscularly built, although not overly so. He's strong, and you can see his muscles and such, but they aren't overly imposing. They're in perfect balance with his physique. Other then that, his other attire consists of his Osaka uniform on school days, or sometimes just a t-shirt of varying styles and colours. Personality Kunal's generally a silent kind of person, rarely talking to people, and prefers to let his actions speak louder than words. This isn't because he dislikes people or anything, no, it's just that he doesn't have a full and complete grasp of the language yet and thus, cannot at times, fully articulate what he wants to get across. His writing is very neat, however, and he can write sentences well, it's just the talking he has a problem with, he also has a very think accent. In terms of studies, he's top class, having photographic memory, he's able to easily remember facts and people and can recall memories with vivid imagry. His memory also helps when calculating for things like fights, or when he plays chess. In accordance to the previous paragraph, Kunal is an avid chess player and has been ever since the age of four. He lost a lot when he started, but when he learned the ropes, he began to excell always managing to stay three steps ahead of his opponent. He's recently picked up Go and appears to have a skill for it, but it requires a lot more thinking and planning he finds, thus of course, he loves it. Kunal also throughly enjoys areas where the mind is stimulated and is forced to think more. Thus, he's an avid debater and will happily start up a debate on ANYTHING, and wont stop until it's resolved. There's also the fact of him being able to verbally rip people apart by using mere words. The term "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me", does not apply to this person, his words have caused people to flinch back before. Otherwise, when talking to others, he'll be calm, nice, and pleasant, oftentimes very polite. Until you decide to push his buttons and he turns into a being that you don't want to have to encounter. In the chance that Kunal does physically fight someone, they're in for a surprise, however. He's completely concentrated and can build up a strategy to take down his opponent. I'll get into more detail in the next section. However, even though he's like this, Kunal houses an incomprehensible amount of rage and hate inside of him, which he never let's show. However, if he's ever so pushed to it, the amount of anger and hate that will come out of him is enough to send anyone running for the hills. A notable fact about Kunal is that he's a Sunni Muslim, very much so, and sometimes breaks into prayer during classes so he get's to pray on time. It's interesting to see. However, once he breaks out of it, people are surprised to hear that he didn't miss a thing that was said during the class whilst he was praying. Abilities Kunal has a spirit partner by the name of Archeon Although it may be as so, Kunal, has decended from a tribe of magical and affluent people back in the olden days of South Asia, and is the heir to their abilities and powers. It has been shown so far that Kunal's able of doing basic elemental manipulation over the element of ice, being able to make, and change the form of ice and to have it occupy a certain area. He's still kind of fresh, so he soemtimes outputs too much power and can freeze a whole area that he didn't want to. He also has no control over it when he sleeps, and often wakes up to a frosty surrounding. Thankfully, it doesn't seem to make him feel as much cold as it does with other people, so he can live like that. There's a second element over which Kunal has control of as of currently, well, it's more of an object than on element, but it's leaves. Kunal can freely control leaves that are within the surrounding area, and make them into rudementary forms. As for his glasses, Kunal requires them as they act as restraints for his eyes. Even though his elemental powers are more or less a recent acquisition from the age of twelve, his eyes have always been extrodinary, allowing him to see things with much clarity, but even more than that, his eyes can see so deep into things, he can see the object's future. By focusing in on an object or a being, he can see what's going to happen to him/her/it in flashes. The issue is, this causes great mental strain, and thus, cannot be used often, and if used too much, he'll fall into a coma for a week. Kunal assumes that he can use his power for other things, but is unsure of for what currently. in terms of weapons, he has a wooden nodachi that he carries across his belt and a retractable tonfa that is hidden up one of his shirtsleeves, he's proficient in both, and thus, can be quite a threat when fighting him, however, his hand to hand combat style is also quite admirable, even though it isn't as refined as it could be. He took rudimentary Kung-Fu, Tiger Style, from a teacher back in Bangladesh for a bit, and it did help some, but all in all, things could be better. Backstory Kunal was born into an affluent South Asian family, who decided to show him how tough the world could be. From a young age, Kunal was forced to earn everything, from his daily food, to gifts and things that he wanted. He did odd jobs as well, and when he started school, his parents made sure to remind him of what could happen if he didn't do well in the school. He went off to multiple prestigious school within the area, working hard in order to achieve what he most wanted, to be accepted by his parents and for them to say that he was a hard worker and worthy of being their son. But like most people within the area, only gave token praise for his accomplishments, and instead, forced him to work harder in order to reach their expectations and in order for him to show that he was truely worthy of carrying on the family name. Of course, every mistake he did recieved harsh reprecussions against him by his parents. Anything that was any less than 100% was not acceptable, and his parents made sure to imbed into him what they thought of anything less. This caused him stress and put a mental strain on his mind whenever doing anything, as to what would happen if he didn't achieve what they wanted him to. He attended Shona Secondary School later, becoming the top in his class and a complete all rounder, sports, academics, no one could hold a candle to him in those aspects. He lead the debate team to three subsequent victories and became captain of the soccer team, even as a freshman. His parents of course, ignored all these successes and instead found fault. He lost the ball on one too many occasions, didn't manage to bring complete rebuttals in debates, his chess style was too aggressive, and whatnot. However, for his excellent work in all fields, he was offered a scholarship to go attend Osaka Gakuin 42 directly, and his parents allowed him to go, knowing of the school's reputation and knowing that if he managed to graduate from there, his future would be secured. Now, here's how Kunal discovered his powers. He was wandering through an old graveyard that was his family's at the age of 12. All his family members had been buried there, and there were graves already made for people who would die, it was a morose place to be sure, but Kunal went there in order to get some piece of mind. However, on this day, he had a destination in mind. He wanted to go to the original Rahman's grave. The one who had started everything. He reached the grave, and on it, written in an olden form of the language was "Mumtaz Ali Talakdur Rahman, only in death will life be passed on." Below the gravestone, there was a message written a language that Kunal didn't recognize, however, he was shocked when he managed to read what was on the gravestone. "In the light of the future, will you be granted the abilities of the past." Suddenly, the grave was lit up in a kind of blue light, enveloping Kunal in it, and dragging him towards the stone. Kunal became dumbstruck when he physically started entering the stone, and was sucked right in, there lay no trace that he was there before, even his footsteps were gone and the little disruptions he had caused on his way to the grave. Kunal sat up to find himself in a room full of books, there were shelves on either side of him, forming a box, with books on shelves going up higher than the eye could see. Suddenly, spirits started appearing in front of him. Spirits of his ancestors, spirits of those who had come before him. "Learn...." Said one. "Read...." Said another. "Become...." Said a third. Singular words came in many from the many spirits around him, and the books all simultaniously opened up, and from them, a multitude of words and letters and phrases came out of the books in a blue coated light the same colour as the light that drew him into the tombstone, and surrounded him. There, the lighted words bathed him, and started enveloping him and going into his skin through all his orfices, he heard voices in his head, and started to be dragged up higher and higher through the shelves, more words enveloping him. His body was completely eagle spread and rigid, and his teeth were clenched to stop him from screaming from the information overload going into his body. He finally reached the top of the unending amount of shelves where the first Rahman stood there. He warmly reached out a hand to Kunal. Kunal widened his eyes, the boy there looked exactly like him, his eyeglasses were also the same, and the boy there took it off and looked at Kunal. "I have seen your future... You are destined for greatness... However...." the boy began. Suddenly, the aera became musky and Kunal stared horrified as blood began to seep out from all the books. "Our time is up... I cannot warn you it seems. Go forth, and remember, the way to victory is not through strength, but through planning, you have seen it that way forever, continue down that path. For the day you forsake planning, will be the day of your downfall. The future has been changed before, let it not change for the worse for you this time..." And suddenly, Kunal was back at the grave, throwing up his guts out like no tomorrow. From that incident, he got his powers of elemental control, and has spent his years secretly training himself without anyone know. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Human Category:Leaf's Forest Category:Accepted Character Category:Arcane Category:Guardian Spirit